Gingersnap
Gingersnap the Whinger Cat is a Common Moshling in the Kitties set in Moshi Monsters. They are a cat who sleeps and is generally lazy. It is rumoured that Gingersnap is talented at fixing things. Combination Biography Moany, lazy, but strangely charming, Whinger Cats are said to be really good at fixing stuff. I'm not sure this is true, because they never bother showing up, even when I've ordered pizza for everyone. Maybe it's because they're busy waiting for other things - like bedtime and dinnertime. The first time I encountered one I mistook it for a cushion and sat on it. It didn't even flinch. If you do come across a Whinger, don't expect it to move unless you've got a big handful of melted cheese - food is almost as important as sleep to these lovable layabouts. Yawn! Habitat Whinger Cats are rarely seen outside as they spend most of their time chillaxing by Sloth Swamp near Hopeless Hill. Personality Sluggish, cantankerous, cynical. Likes All-inclusive hotels and melted anything. Dislikes Work, work and work. Character Encyclopedia Main Whinger by name, whinger by nature... Whinger Cats from Sloth Swamp do like to moan, especially if some Moshi pilfers their favourite melted cheese. Don't expect to see lazy furballs like Gingersnap roaming the streets. That involves far too much effort. And don't expect a wave - it would be a CAT-astrophe to have to actually lift a paw. Hidden talent A monstrous rumour is going around the City that these moaning Moshlings are great at fixing things! Don't ask one to do your DIY though, as Whingers never turn up on time. They're too busy slouching around at Sloth Swamp. Sleepyhead Whinger Cats like Gingersnap love nothing better than snoozing on a furry rug in front of a roaring fire at Buster Bumblechop's ranch. Just PURRR-fect! Data File Moshling type: Kitties Species: Whinger Cat Habitat: Sloth Swamp near Hopeless Hill Kittie chums: Purdy, Waldo, Lady Meowford Notes *"M" for "melted" cheese! *Cute but scruffy. These lazy Kitties can't be bothered to groom their fur. *Gingersnap got this scar after a vicious scrap over some cheese on toast. Moshipedia The Official Collectable Figures Guide Moan, moan, moan. That's what Whinger Cats are really good at. That, and eating cheese. They like nothing better than lazing around and will only really get up to eat. And once they're awake, they'll probably be complaining that they're not asleep. Their two favourite times of the day are mealtime and bedtime, although they can eat or sleep anytime if given the opportunity. They can be found chilling near Hopelss Hill in the Sloth Swamp. Despite being total layabouts, they are very charming in an effortless kind of way. Just don't ask them to do any work! }} Trivia *Gingersnap is seen in the Paws 'N' Claws store on top of a cupboard. *The "M" on their hat stands for "Melted cheese". *Gingersnap got their scar after a vicious scrap over some cheese on toast. Gallery Animations Gingersnap animation.gif Gingersnap animation 2.gif Gingersnap animation 3.gif Gingersnap animation 4.gif GS 2.PNG GS 1.PNG GS 6.PNG GS 7.png Other Cuddly Gingersnap.png|Cuddly Gingersnap Mystery Box gingersnap.png|Gingersnap Mystery Box Mystery Box gingersnap 2.png|Open Merchandise Figures Gingersnap figure normal.jpg Gingersnap figure glitter purple.jpg Gingersnap figure glitter orange.png Gingersnap figure gold.png Gingersnap figure voodoo blue.png Gingersnap figure scream green.png Gingersnap figure ghost white.png Gingersnap figure pumpkin orange.png Gingersnap figure frostbite blue.png Gingersnap figure christmas tree green.png Gingersnap figure bauble red.png Collector card s1 gingersnap.png Gingersnap figure micro.png Mash Up cards TC Gingersnap series 1.png TC Gingersnap series 2.png TC Gingersnap series 3.png TC Gingersnap series 4.png Other Merchandise Gingersnap bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Gingersnap backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Furi and Gingersnap CW.png Top trump green Gingersnap.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other JellyChatMoshling43.png|PopJam Baby Gingersnap.png|Baby Gingersnap Baby Wurley and GingerSnap.jpeg|Talking Poppet Giorgia arena katsuma.jpg|Concept Art for 3D Moshi Monsters GingersnapWinter.png Category:Moshlings Category:Common Moshlings Category:Kitties